Gwen's day off
by GOANDSONNYITUP
Summary: this is one about gwen :  as you can tell one of my fav characters if you could give it ago but its only short.i ship jack and gwen with anyone there the best characters plus john hart 3


Nervously I walked towards the bay,The sparkling water tangled my eyes in its beauty .I stared at it for a while but then began once again to walk towards the man smiling at me. Around me people walk around ,Some aimlessly but others more hurried like they where late for the most important event of there wind gently waved my hair around my face making it slighty tickle my cheek.I held hot paper in my hands the smell of the food wafted into my face making my mouth become even more wet.I looked down to see the welcoming confort of the food I held fish and chips nothing round here tasted any to me, I heard loud sound and quite ones some people having light conversations about there day other talking hastily about the problems to rung in my ears and some small children around the age of six ran passed i continued my journey to the man whos hair stayed completely still.I looked at him and smiled and stood infront of him.

"Toke your time"he said

"Well im a busy girl and the fact that you only called me fifth-teen minutes ago didn't help"I smiled at him slighty smug.I handed over the chips he looked down.

"Thanks I was wating here so long thought i'd never eat again"He said even more smug he put his arm round me and pulled me to the rail where we looked out.

"You know sometimes its hard to imagine such a world as where we live when you see things like this I sometimes wonder how the earth can continue its beauty"I stated looking at the mans face.

"Yeah well should hope so by how many time you had saved it"He smiled proudly at kissed my cheek and picked up a chip.

"And plus when you look at it you know its worth saving and I have never regretted it you know untill you get shoot but we still lived to see the beauty the scars left behind"I looked at him his face gently lit up from the suns constant blase.

"So in actual fact Gwen Cooper you know you can save the world and come home to me, to let me talk you to sleep"She giggled.

"Well maybe but I usually fall asleep before you even start talking"He looked down to her and put on a fake sad face.

"Let me fix that"I balanced the paper on the side of the rail and pulled my finger to each side of his mouth and lifed them up then place my hand on his cheek."Thats better".He leaned in and kissed me we stopped and continued eating and talking for hours .We got in the car he had blind folded me.

"Where are you taking me meany"I said in a child like voice

"Well it depends thrills of sand and laugher or just sit in here listen to me talk for hours on end about my job."I pretend to think.

"Well I may as well die if you keep talking about that job so I guess the first one"I said.

"Well ok thrills of sand we come"I tried to look at him then released I couldn't so I gave up and fell to the back of my chair we continued to drive for what felt like forever but he stopped he pulled be out of the car and walked me up to where ever it was he was taking me .

"Can this thing come off now please"He ripped it off my eyes i looked round to see a giant fair all rides planted safely on sand.i looked at him and grabbed his hand and ran towards the rollorcoster.

"Ha-ha hope your not scared of heights"

"Darling I invented high I have the evidence to prove just let me just make up that reason and put it in a court case "He smiled at me grinning eye to eye

"If I remember rightly last year when we went to the snow lodge you nearly cryed when you had to go down the hill"

"It was fucking steep I could of broke my neck going down that thing mon"He said

"Yeah well I guess were never know at least I didn't I can't believe that man caught us though do you remember his face"we both laughed at the past memory.

"Well all I know is he did seem to look longer at you than he should of"He laughed.

"Well ok mister im going to go some where private where only realy old men got to shower"I said sarcastically

"Ok I seriously thought it was empty I swear on my life it was empty"

"Ok next time that there will ever be one, check but he he did look funny when he was running away from you"

"Ha yeah all I know is that I love you Gwen Cooper thats all I care about"

"And I love you too Rhys"


End file.
